Sprite
by KittyCheshireLuv
Summary: Just a cute little Dexven one shot!
Hey guys! Just a cute little Dexven! Yay!

Don't own EAH or the song 'Out of the woods'

"Dex?" Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen, asked her boyfriend, Dexter Charming.

"Ya Rae?" He called back, both had used the cute nicknames they had for each other, Dex and Rae. Dexter went into the kitchen, the last place he had seen his girlfriend, only to find her staring at the open fridge.

"Dex... . !" She turned around, eyes and mouth wide open

"Oh no" Dexter whispered. The lovely couple was having a movie night in Raven's dorm, with Apple away with her mother, something about destiny and stuff, Raven knew her roomie didn't want to go, but it was her mother, and the queen, so she had to. Dexter had promised his girlfriend both popcorn, and soda, so he was mentally freaking out at the revelation of the lack of His girlfriend's favorite kind. Most people would guess it was grape soda, or something like that, but the daughter of the Evil Queen much preferred the lime soda. Dexter gulped at his girlfriend's face

"Don't worry Rae, I'll run out to the store and get some for you, Mkay? Just don't freak out" Raven looked at her boyfriends eyes

"I'm not freaking out, I am calm, completely calm, CAAAAALM!" Raven's magic burst out and shot a vase full of red roses Apple's boyfriend had given Apple, shattering it to a hundred pieces, and burning the roses

"Oh no!" Raven shrieked.

"Don't worry, Dexter says, by the time Apple got back, they would be dead anyway" Dexter reassured his girlfriend.

"No they wouldn't be, those are magical roses! .Die!" Raven panicked, which only resulted in more magical out bursts, and by the time Dexter calmed Raven down, the room was a mess

"Shoot!" Raven panicked again

"Calm down Rae, all these things can be replaced, breathe" Raven managed to calm down after a few more minutes.

"OK, I guess we are going shopping instead!" Dexter said. The couple made a list of all the things that had to be replaced and headed out. They stopped at Fairy bell and got some tacos, since neither had eaten anything. They then walked, since neither was trusted enough to drive, all the way to their nearest Magic-Mart. They where able to find everything except... Apple's roses.

"I had a feeling this would happen" said Raven, devastated at what her lack of control on her magic had caused.

"Its OK Rae, these things happen, I know Apple will understand" Dexter tried in vain to comfort his girlfriend.

"But, those flowers meant a lot to Apple! And I destroyed them!" Dexter was confident his girlfriend would break out crying any moment know, and he refused to let that happen!

"Well then, I guess we are getting those flowers!" Raven smiled, happy to know Dexter backed her up. Oh, and get those flowers they did! Raven and Dexter walked, and walked, and walked, all the way to the Magical Bouquet of Flowers shop. Panting and out of breath, both teenagers went inside the small shop, and went to the front desk

"Excuse me? Hi, would you by any chance have any of these flowers in stock?" Raven asked the cashier, holding up the burnt red roses.

"Red roses? You can get those at any shop" the girl answered, annoyed. "No no, these are magical, they never die" Raven argued.

"In that case..." She typed a couple of things on the computer, before looking back at Raven

"Nope, we are out of stock. We do have some light purple ones though" she answered

"Oh, no thanks, we'll be leaving now. Thanks anyway" Raven said, disappointed. Dexter wrapped his arm around Raven's shoulders, and both headed outside, and into the next flower shop. They were instantly greeted with a big smile

"Why helloooo! Lovely to see you here! Would you be interested in some purple undying roses?!" Chirped a girl, that looked and sounded strangely like Maddie. "Err, no, but we would like some red ones, do you have those by any chance?" Dexter answered

"Of course not silly! Do you know how rare red undying roses are?" Answered the strange girl.

"What are we gonna do Dex?" Raven asked, desperate for some good news.

"Oh, but I know a place that sells them! Its in the woods though, odd place to put a flower shop" the girl, whose name tag read 'Maggie' giggled.

"Where?!" The couple asked at the same time "Here, I have some directions..." Maggie then proceeded to take out a piece of paper out of her orange colored boots, and handed it to Raven.

"Dex, this isn't that far from here, we can make it in time and still see the movie! Come on!" The teens rushed out of the shop, as Raven called out

"Thank you Maggie!" Before she was long gone into the woods. Maggie giggled, shaking her head and going back to work.

Raven and Dexter rushed into the woods, and soon found the flower shop, which thankfully had the magical flowers. They headed out, and unknowingly took a wrong turn, resulting in them getting lost in the woods. After about 20 minutes of hopeless wandering, Raven burst out singing

'Are we out of the woods yet, are we out of the woods yet, are we out of the woods, are we in the clear now, in the clear, in the clear now good'

"Really Rae? Now?" Dexter questioned his girlfriend.

"Now more than ever Dex" Raven smiled. The couple sat Down on a rock and thought of their current predicament.

"Dex? Do you still have those directions Maggie gave us?" Raven asked

"Yeah, why?"

"Gimme!" Dexter immediately handed the paper to his girlfriend, who immediately cast a spell on it.

"It worked!" Raven said, relieved.

"What worked?" Asked a confused Dexter. The paper started flying, and headed to the left.

"Follow that flying paper!" Raven commanded. Soon, they had reached Maggie's flower shop.

"I enchanted the paper so it would lead us back to Maggie!" Chirped Raven, happy at what she has accomplished. Soon, the exhausted teens found their way back to the dorm room, and sat down on the couch after fixing the room.

"Hey Rae?" It was Dexter's turn to ask questions

"Yeah?"

"Couldn't you have you know, gotten the Sprite and roses with your magic?" He asked, uncertain. Raven looked at her boyfriend, got up, and turned around, then proceeded to fall, face first, into the sofa.

Me and my obsession with soda XD please leave a review! I would really be happy if you did. Like, mega happy! Hope you liked the Dexven!


End file.
